Out of Everyone, why Must my Dream be Destroyed?
by ilovekoalas
Summary: Narumi finds out that Kiri is dying of cancer, her newfound dream of becoming a beautician, completely destroyed! Can his passion, bring her hope for survival? Or will something even stranger blossom between them in their days spent together in the hospit
1. You have Cancer?

**Narumi finds out that Kiri is dying of cancer, her newfound dream of becoming a beautician, completely destroyed! Can his passion, bring her hope for survival? Or will something even stranger blossom between them in their days spent together in the hospital? Could it be a four letter word known as love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty Pop or any of its characters, even though I wish I did. But I still hope you enjoy my story!! Kiri x Narumi**

"Ugh, why the hell am I here again…?" Narumi muttered, scratching the back of his head irritably. He stood in front of the Koshiba Beauty Salon, debating his next action unwillingly. "Oh yeah… Stupid Mussy head forgot her stupid textbook. How careless and stupid can you get?! Jeez!"

"Who's the stupid one, genius-san? You're standing in the middle of the sidewalk, gawking like an idiot."

Narumi jumped, suddenly whirling around dramatically and angrily. "YOU! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT THAT I EVEN HAVE TO BE HERE! SHOW SOME GRATITUDE TO YOUR SENPAI FOR GOING OUT OF HIS WAY FOR A GIRL AS UNCUTE AS YOU!!"

Kiri Koshiba yawned lazily as she shuffled past him, brushing off his anger nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah, that reminds me, why are you here anyway?"

Her laid back attitude only managed to flair Narumi's rage even more.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR TEXTBOOK!! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE HERE BRAT?? I COULD BE AT THE BEAUTY COLLEGE TRAINING TO BE JAPAN'S NUMBER ONE HAIR STYLIST RIGHT NOW!!"

"Hmm. If it's so much trouble… why didn't you get someone else to do it?"

"EVERYONE ELSE ALREADY LEFT AND JUST AS I WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE I SAW YOU'RE UGLY TEXTBOOK STARING ME RIGHT IN THE FACE!!"

"How interesting. However that sounds impossible. Textbooks aren't capable of staring."

"DON'T TAKE IT LITERALY!! WHY CAN'T YOU AT LEAST SAY THANK YOU OR SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE??"

"Thanks and sorry for the trouble," Kiri said as she took her textbook and opened the door to the Koshiba Beauty Salon, her usual monotone ringing out clearly.

Narumi's anger deflated noticeably, but he still shook his head and sighed as he mumbled, "No sincerity at all. As expected of a girl as uncute as you…"

Kiri lingered in the doorway, considering whether to hold it open for him or slam it in his face. Both would suffice and provide some sort of feeling of pleasure. After some thought, she rejected the latter and asked, "Coming?"

Narumi looked up from his muttering, surprised, maybe even shocked. "Huh? o-oh sure…" He nervously entered the salon, suddenly shaking as he remembered the bad memories that occurred there. His hand subconsciously went to his head, touching his hair as he recalled the hair cut he'd received in this very room.

"Eh?" Kiri turned to him, a blank look still etching her face but a curious glint flashing through her eyes. "What? You want another haircut?"

"No! Are you kidding me?? Never again! You're never giving me a haircut again, ever!!"

The haircut itself actually hadn't been that bad, but he could never live down the embarrassment again!

She snorted but turned and continued into her house, slowly making her way to the kitchen to make tea. Narumi shuffled around Kiri's house thoughtlessly as he waited, asking himself why he had bothered to stay in the very back of his mind.

"Bleh, whatever," he muttered as he sat back at the table, stretching an arm as he yawned.

Narumi didn't like thinking about complicated things if he could avoid it. It gave him a headache when he had to decipher puzzles, hints, and feelings.

He liked things put simply, honestly, and straightforwardly.

He would rather have something said to his face rather than be muttered shamelessly behind his back.

Narumi despised lying and cheating, especially with money, bribes, and seduction.

Those types of things really ate him from the inside out, stabbing his pride as well as his temper. It made him feel filthy, no better than the very dirt he stepped on. And super genius Narumi Shogo would not stand for that.

His mental thought process was already pumping him up, and as Kiri entered the room languidly, he was already pumped on his own adrenaline.

"C'mon Mussy-head!! Let's forget the tea! You, me, right now, a hair-styling battle! Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser!"

"Eh. I don't feel like fighting a sick person. You're arm will start acting up again…"

"My arm is fine! Better than ever!" Narumi yelled as a blush threatened to creep up his neck. "Y-you should be more worried about your defeat!!"

"Hmmph. How loud and annoying. You'll bother the neighbors."

"I'll show you bothering!! Why don't you come and say that to my goddamn face??"

"I just did stupid."

"What??"

"Sigh… I'm gonna go grab some ear plugs," Kiri mumbled as she stood up slowly. Was it just Narumi's imagination, or did he just see her flinch for the slightest second?

"Psh, it was probably nothing," he thought to himself. Narumi told himself this, but he had noticed a slight difference in Kiri's behavior. Her movements had been more slowed and labored than usual, her cuts, less beautiful, less graceful.

Also she had been missing a lot of school. He would never admit this to anyone, but secretly he had come to visit her to make sure she was alright, to hear her single-toned voice once again.

But she seemed perfectly fine, maybe even back to her annoyingly sarcastic self.

What had he even been worried about?

Narumi suddenly jumped as a sharp ringing noise startled him from behind. The telephone continued to make noise until Narumi found it unbearable and he finally just picked up.

"Hello? Uh… Koshiba… Residence…" he muttered. It felt so weird to say.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Higa. I'm calling about Kiri's test results. Unfortunately…"

Narumi's eyes widened as Dr. Higa continued to speak, probably unbeknownst that the words were not meant for Narumi's ears.

As Kiri walked backed into the room, her eyebrows raised ever so slightly as she watched Narumi's hand slam down on the receiver.

"Eh? What is it Naru-Naru? What's with the weird attitude?"

He only continued to stare at her with shock, anger, and….

Could that other emotion possibly be sadness?

His hands trembled ever so slightly, as he opened his lips to speak.

"What's wrong Naru-Naru?"

The three words that escaped his mouth were the last Kiri ever expected him to utter.

"You have cancer?"

**Whew! Done! Lol I guess that wasn't too long though… Want to read more? I must receive 5 reviews before I update! So tell me what you think of my writing! :)**


	2. None of my Business

**Chapter 2**

**Why do you Care?**

**Lol… I got the reviews way faster than I expected! Well here's the next chapter… I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop or any of its characters and I never will sadly.**

--

"Damn that Mussy-head!" Narumi yelled irritably as he punched a random locker violently, causing his hand to throb and the fan girls around him to shriek annoyingly, worsening his dark mood. He felt his hand pulse in time with his heart, as blood boiled through his veins, hot, dangerous, and recklessly. "What the hell is her problem?? How could she not tell anyone??"

He had asked her that exact question the night before at her house when he had heard the grave news.

Kiri responded the exact way she responded to everything.

With a blank, nonchalant look and a monotone voice.

"Why should I?" Is it anyone else's business but mine?"

Screw that arrogant attitude!

It was really starting to infuriate him, the more he thought about it, the harder he clenched his fists to control himself. Narumi continued to 

fume as he gathered his books from his locker roughly, only to be attacked from behind by Kei.

"Dammit Kei!! I am so not in the mood for your crap right now!!" he hissed, bonking the energetic boy on the head as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Narunaru! Narunaru!! You won't believe it!! Kiri's at school again!! It's been forever!!"

Narumi's head snapped towards the direction of a young 17-year old girl, whose signature bob was unmistakable.

Messy yet neat.

Poofy in appearance yet perfectly cut.

The most aggravating hair style he had ever seen.

Just like her attitude.

"Hmm…," Kei said as he tugged on Narumi's shirt. "I wonder why she's been gone from school for so long? It's kinda weird. She never used to miss school before… just skipped class…"

"That's because—,"Narumi stopped himself abruptly and mentally slapped himself as he remembered the other things she had said to him the previous night.

--

"_**Don't you dare tell anyone," Kiri muttered in a ghost of a whisper, almost inaudible to human ears. **_

__

"_**And why the hell not?!" Narumi yelled back impulsively. He hated being told what to do. "I can tell whoever I want! It's not like you can stop me!" **_

_**Kiri's lazy demeanor changed only for a moment, the drastic change from such a serene face to a dangerous one, shocking. It was enough to make Narumi jump back in surprise and shudder, the icy glare she was giving him, seemingly harsh enough to kill. **_

"_**Let me ask you this. Do you really think it would be right to? It's not even your secret to tell. It was never any of your business. You weren't even supposed to know."**_

_**Narumi couldn't respond to that as he continued to stare at her. **_

_**She was completely right. **_

_**It wasn't his secret to tell. **_

_**He had no right. **_

_**No matter how much he wanted to or how angry he was, it had nothing to do with him in the first place. **_

_**His silence seemed to satisfy her enough as a reply but she continued to speak as she looked at the clock lethargically. **_

"_**Hmm… shouldn't you be going now? It's getting late. Sorry Narunaru but I'm not really in much of a mood to deal with you right now." **_

_**Before he could retort back he was pushed out of the beauty salon, the last image visible being Kiri picking up the telephone and mumbling, "Hello… Dr. Higa?"**_

__

_**--**_

Because of what? Kei asked curiously as his grip around Narumi tightened, his childlike demeanor reflecting innocence.

"N-nothing," Narumi muttered sheepishly, embarrassed by his lack of honesty.

A chill ran down his spine as an arm wrapped casually around his shoulder, for he knew who it had to belong to.

"K-k-kazuhiko…"

"I'm quite interested too, Narumi. Please explain why Koshiba-san has been away from school for so long. And how you know."

"I-it's because… because… because she uh…. Caught a case of ugly!"

A silence passed between all of them as they absorbed Narumi's poor excuse half-heartedly.

"Of ugly?" Kazuhiko repeated heatedly.

"Oh look at the time!" Narumi interjected. "I really have to get to practice!! Later guys!" He ran to the SP room as fast as he could without looking back, his friends staring at him with bewilderment and confusion.

"What the heck was that?" Kazuhiko muttered.

"I think Narumi caught a case of stupid!" Kei laughed.

As the last lights of day began to fade into blackness, Narumi remained slumped on his desk, recalling his lame actions and sulking over them.

"A case of ugly? Couldn't I've thought about anything better??" he mumbled aloud to no one in particular. "I wonder if they suspect what's really going on."

This thought continued to nag at him until he thought his brain would explode.

What would they've done if they knew?

Would they've been able to handle it better than me?

Would they make her feel better?

Would they've been better than me?

Am I so useless…? What can I do? It's not even my business…

And with that, Narumi somehow managed to sink himself into an even deeper depression than before. Kiri was all he had been thinking about for hour after hour. It was making him sick. He felt like a lovesick puppy.

"That's it. I need to get over this bullshit. It's not even my business anyway. She doesn't want my help. I need to forget about her," he said to himself. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

The most noble and only choice. Choices like these would make him the top beautician in Japan, not getting distracted by others and focusing on the goal.

But if this was true, why was he finding it so hard to believe?

Why did he feel so filthy? No better than the very dirt he stepped on? How could this feeling even haunt him in this sort of situation?

"Uh!! I need to forget that Mussy-head!! It's too complicated!! My head hurts!! Dammit!!"

Suddenly slurred voices leaked into the SP room ominously. Fierce, haunting, and drunk beyond all recognition.

"Hey little girl. Where are you going?" one laughed messily.

"Yeah have some fun with us!!" another one piped up.

"Those guys are totally hammered," Narumi thought distastefully. "And on school campus?"

"I better get out of here before I run into them…"

"Hanging out with a bunch of drunks is not my idea of fun," a calm, cool female voice answered.

Narumi's eyes shot open.

That voice…

It had to be…

"What did you just say??" another guy slurred violently. "You wanna see drunk, babe? We'll show you drunk, right after we make you our whor--!!

His words were interrupted as Narumi's fist crashed brutally into his face, followed by a kick to the gut and a few hissed curse words.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU'RE DOING??" Narumi yelled standing in front of Kiri fiercely. "GETTING DRUNK ON SCHOOL GROUNDS AND ATTACKING A GIRL!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??"

The three guys that surrounded them took a step back in surprise. They all held large, brown bottles, that smelled musty and thick with alcohol, the same smell that was reeking off their breath. "What the hell do YOU think you're doing, pretty boy??" one of them shrieked as he waved the 

bottle around recklessly. "Trying to take away our toy?? Do you have a death wish??"

"Yeah, we'll destroy you!!" the tallest guy slurred. He swung his bottle, smashing it square against Narumi's head, the crunching sound sickening and disturbing. Narumi staggered backwards as the other men snickered, Kiri shouting his name as she ran towards him.

Her loss of composure only lasted for mere seconds though, as she watched his foot connect with the same guy's face. The crunching noise it made was even louder than the bottle, and ten times more sickening. The guy fell to the ground with a thud as Narumi slowly rose to his feet, standing in front of Kiri once again.

Kiri, eyes wide and amazed, watched as blood slowly trickled down the left side of Narumi's face, dripping to the floor in thick crimson dots.

"Touch this girl," he huffed chillingly. And I'll never forgive you. "You'll be the ones with a death wish."

The men shook in their fear, their attitudes taking a total transformation as they lifted up the guy Narumi had kicked harshly in the face, muttering about how his nose and cheek were broken. They ran away, and a minute later, Kiri and Narumi were completely alone together.

Narumi sank to the ground with a sigh of relief.

His heart was racing and the ruby liquid that poured out of his head wouldn't' stop.

"Narumi," Kiri whispered, gently reaching for his bleeding forehead.

He slapped her hand away angrily as he tried wiping away the blood, only managing to smear it. He hadn't even noticed that she said his name properly.

"What the hell are you doing here by yourself you idiot??" he yelled as more blood leaked down his face in mere seconds. "Do you even know what those guys would have done to you if I wasn't here.?? They could've … could've…"

Narumi shivered at the thought.

Kiri normally would've made a sarcastic remark to Narumi's obnoxious yelling, but the blood that was pouring out of his head in a steady flow was distracting. She could only nod as some of it dripped on her hand. It was all her fault. Kiri slowly reached out again and touched Narumi's cheek as she whispered, "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm so sorry…"

Narumi's eyes widened as his face turned bright red, causing blood to streak down his face even faster. "W-w-well… o-okay… I-I mean n-no one was hurt so…"

"You were hurt…," Kiri mumbled.

Narumi's blush deepened.

She looked so cute.

Her normally calm face was tinted with concern and worry.

He felt so dumb. Why did he always have to look like an idiot in front of her? As blood continued to stream out of his forehead, Kiri's face suddenly blurred. His own face slumped into her hand, and Kiri's eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I'm getting… dizzy… I think I'm losing… too… much…. blood……"

Kiri gasped as Narumi collapsed into her arms, limp, unconscious, and bleeding heavier than before.

"Narumi!!"

**This one is a little longer and another cliff hanger lol. This time before I update I must receive 20 reviews! Actually that's a little cruel lol... why don't we shoot for 15 then? Does it really even make much of a difference lol? So tell me what you think of my writing!**


	3. I'm sorry, Narumi but

Chapter 3

**:P Chapter 3 is really short… I don't really wanna write a lot while Narumi is unconscious lol… Here it is!**

Kiri sighed as she tucked Narumi in messily; she had never been very good at motherly things or housekeeping. Maybe it was because her own mother had been absent in her life for the last few years? After she had finally managed to drag Narumi back to her house, she unearthed the first aid kit and somehow found a way to finally stop all the bleeding and make him comfortable. He should have been taken to the hospital but it was too far away for her to carry him there. She wasn't strong enough anymore. Her breathing was still labored as beads of sweat slid down her face carelessly.

Over the last few months, her physical health had slowly begun to deteriorate. She couldn't run as fast as she used too, cut hair as well, or even eat the amount of food she used to practically inhale with ease. As she stretched with a yawn, she noticed with slight surprise that her clothes had actually gotten a bit looser.

Had she actually lost weight?

Kiri didn't really enjoy thinking about her ever growing problem with cancer.

She still had time.

Not much but she still had some time left.

She didn't want to waste that precious time thinking about her own demise.

Kiri turned her attention back to Narumi. His face was incredibly pale, but it was gradually getting better. She'd have to get him to a proper hospital when he woke up (if he woke up) or when her father got back, which could take awhile. As her stare lingered, she thought of her actions back at the school. Her impassive face didn't reflect the emotions that were ferociously tangling themselves inside her, interlacing with her memories and dancing with her mind.

She gazed at the bandages on Narumi's forehead that covered the wound caused by a brutal blow from a couple of drunks.

It was all her fault.

Just like the time she had cut her mother's ear when she was just nine. All she could remember was blood, dripping in a steady easy flow, dangerously crimson, and hauntingly terrifying. And all she could think was that it never would have happened if it hadn't been for her. It was just like the past repeating itself.

How could she lose her composure like that again? Her expressionless face had been torn with panic and fear, only if it lasted for just a moment, it was no different from when she was nine and bawling in the corner like a baby.

A weakling.

And Kiri Koshiba was no longer a child who couldn't control herself. She was stronger than she was before and as she grew, her fears had disappeared slowly while her scars healed along with them.

Kiri didn't need anyone else.

She could take care of herself and she could easily take care of cancer.

She wasn't afraid anymore.

At least that's what she had thought or convinced herself. How could she have lost herself like that in front of someone?

And for Naru-naru?

She didn't even like him that much. They'd just begun to have a decent relationship, it was nothing special. He wasn't her mother… so how could she have lost herself like that for him?

Why?

She couldn't even remember the last time she had been so sincere with her own father. Kiri couldn't understand as she sighed, her gaze resting over his closed eye-lids, his shallow breathing improving. Gently, she reached for his wound again, but recoiled as she caught herself.

"What am I doing?" Kiri asked herself, dismissing her actions with a yawn. "I probably just feel guilty… but… It almost feels like… something's different. What changed?"

At the moment she couldn't totally tell what she was feeling but it was almost as if Narumi was closer. Kiri didn't understand as she noted that he hadn't moved an inch, so how could it feel that way?

What was this?

This indescribably feeling, Kiri didn't like it.

Too many questions.

This wasn't good.

She had already decided how it would all end. She didn't need second thoughts now. Kiri knew she was strong. She could stand on her own. She didn't need anyone, especially not Narumi.

"Naru-Naru," Kiri said quietly, even though she was well aware that he couldn't hear her. "I don't think I should be around you anymore."

She allowed herself to brush a finger against his forehead lightly as she whispered, "This is the last time you'll see my weakness… the last time you'll see my scars…"

"I'm sorry, Narumi…"

And as Kiri stood up and exited the room, she didn't even need to ponder her last sentence to know that she had meant it.

**I hope you liked this! I felt so bad that it was so short that I'll only ask for 5 reviews this time. Oh and I'll be gone for a week on vacation so I'll update as soon as I can!! Please tell me what you think of my writing! **

**Thank you!**


	4. What's your Deal?

**Yo! I got the reviews really quickly again… Sorry I've been gone so long!! I'm so happy you guys like my story and I hope you like this chapter! I love getting comments so please tell me what you think!**

**KirixNarumi Forever! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop or any of its characters and sadly I never will.**

"Uhhh…," Narumi groaned as his blurred surroundings gradually began to clear. Why was this happening? What had he done to deserve it, this time?

His body felt like crap.

His mood felt like crap.

His head felt like &#ing shit.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Narumi hissed as he tried to sit up. "Did I get hit by a truck or something?" he coughed as he fell back with a shudder. "Oww… I don't remember the last time I was in this much pain…" As Narumi's eyes finally blinked fully open, they widened as they suddenly noticed his own bare chest and his unmistakable red boxers.

"&#?? WHERE ARE MY MOTHER #ING CLOTHES??"

His thoughts raced for an explanation, and he slapped his forehead (which caused him to yelp sharply and mentally beat the living out of himself) as he remembered the incident that had taken place mere hours ago. "Damn drunks Narumi muttered, seething. "Next time I see them… I'll MURDER-"

"Oh crap…," Narumi gasped horrified. "I don't remember what happened after that!! My clothes--!! Where could they've freakin gone? I never…"

His jaw suddenly dropped.

"Wait… Could that Mussy- head have….?" Narumi's body turned a more vibrant shade of red than his boxers as he choked and sputtered on the very idea. "No… Wait a sec… she would never… or would she…?! It doesn't make any sense… Why the heck would she…??" Narumi froze stiff as another thought struck him hard.

"Unless... did we…….. do……… it…………...?" Narumi screamed as his world of innocence was shattered around him and his mind traveled to the gutter. "Why would I-?? Why would she-?? What the # happened?? Wait--! Is she all right…?!" Narumi realized as he noticed the silence that answered his rants. He had never been proud of it, but admittedly, he was easily distracted.

"MUSSY HEAD!" His head snapped to attention as he got his mind back on track, which also caused him to wince, as he searched the room for her perfectly poofy haircut. "Wait… where the hell am I??" Narumi shouted as he jumped up from the unfamiliar bed, hitting the ground in his haste.

As Narumi continued to have a mental break down, he didn't even notice as Kenchiro entered the room quietly, a pair of clothes neatly folded in his hands. After 5 minutes of debating what to do in this kind of situation, Kenchiro finally whispered quietly, "Um… Narumi-san?"

Narumi immediately froze stiffly at the sound of another voice and hurried to cover his incredibly noticeable undergarments. "Kenchiro?? Why the hell are you holding my clothes?? Where are we?? WHERE'S MUSSY-HEAD??"

Kenchiro dropped to his knees and bowed apologetically as he said nervously "I'm so sorry Narumi-san… I couldn't get the blood stains out of your clothes. Kiri called and asked me to take you to our hospital… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Uh… no it's fine I guess…" Narumi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. The room suddenly had a calm, relaxing air to it. Kenchiro always did have that effect.

He could even cool down Narumi's explosive temper.

"Sorry. So Mussy-head's alright?"

Kenchiro looked up timidly. "Yes… she's her usual self."

Narumi clenched a fist and paused, but merely picked up his clothes as he turned. "Well… I'll be getting dressed then.."

"Oh! Yes of course!!"

As Kenchiro exited the room with an ever so polite bow and click of the door, Narumi couldn't control his body or his sudden rage as he suddenly smashed his fist into the wall.

The source of his anger baffled him, just as it would any normal person.

Just 5 harmless words.

That's all it took.

That was the cause of his sudden urge to completely destroy the thing closest to him. 'Yes, she's her usual self'. Those words wouldn't have bothered any other normal teenage boy. They might even have brought a sense of relief or comfort. But describe usual!!

Even Kenchiro…

Narumi's fists tightened again. Could no one else notice what had haunted him for the last week? How could they not see? Not even be bothered to catch her winces? Her paler complexion? How minor tasks pained her?

How could the world keep moving so happily, so contentedly?

For some reason, it really pissed him off, and since he didn't really know the reason why he was so upset, Narumi just proceeded to get more pissed. He nearly ripped his school uniform as he shoved it on recklessly, fuming and hissing. As Narumi finally got to buttoning his shirt, he had a few seconds to think and his mind wandered to Kiri yet again.

It was good to know that she was what could be considered alright. At the very least she was safe and at home. And at the very least she wasn't the one who had stripped him of his clothes. Suddenly an image of Kenchiro taking of his clothes while he was unconscious flashed through Narumi's mind and he shuddered visibly as he forced down his lunch and a shriek. He really didn't know which he preferred.

As he debated, a sudden and unsuspecting wave of emotion surprised Narumi and forced him to slump on the bed before him, almost broodingly. Unbeknownst to Narumi, it was obviously a reaction to his previous assumptions of Kiri's behavior. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair in his usual irritated manner, but something felt different as he exhaled an overly dramatic sigh. What was this strange emotion surging through him?

Chagrin?

Relief?

Narumi's eyes widened in disbelief as another thought crossed his mind. Could this strange depressing, aggravating emotion be… disappointment? Could he, Narumi the super genius, actually be disappointed that a girl as uncute as Kiri hadn't_ undressed_ him?

Was he high?

He shook his head vigorously as his cheeks burned heatedly at the ludicrous thought. Not only was it ridiculous and unreasonable.

It was also highly unlikely.

Even if there was the slightest chance, Narumi knew himself better than that. He stubbornly frowned as he argued with himself in his own mind. In all of Narumi's 17 years of life he had only liked one girl. No matter how beautiful or devoting any woman had been towards him, Narumi's concentration had never wavered, let alone been tempted. He was focused on the dream, his goal of becoming the number 1 hair stylist in Japan and beating his father's company to the ground. Narumi had never been distracted like his other male classmates. Maybe he was a weirdo, but chasing skirts was not on his top priority list.

Yet he couldn't even count the number of times he had been confessed to in all his years.

Narumi shivered.

Just thinking about girls gave him a bad feeling, as he felt a chilling rash form beneath his skin. Maybe it was from the constant and affectionate abuse of his mother and sister as his friends so easily put it when they teased him mercilessly about his weird allergy, but girls themselves annoyed Narumi. As well as scared the crap out of him on a regular basis.

They were whiney, violent, dramatic, and unreasonable. (Sound like someone we all know and love? lol) Girls were demanding and selfish too, always expecting way more from Narumi than he could offer.

What was he?

A toy?

He didn't belong to them.

He didn't have to love them.

That's why over the years he had formed a rude, indifferent attitude toward them. It really was for the best, but it didn't matter either way. Whether he was nice or a jerk, they still got angry at his rejections.

And they still cried.

A twinge of guilt stabbed at him but Narumi easily ignored it. Years of practice finally paid off.

But then… what was so different about Mussy-head? Narumi couldn't understand no matter how much he thought about it. He felt another migraine coming on as he threw himself back on the bed, shielding his eyes with an arm. Narumi let out another deep, exasperated sigh.

She had to be the least feminine, most indifferent, and absolutely without a doubt, most annoying girl he had ever met. If it wasn't for her voice and petite stature, he would have automatically assumed she was a boy. The way she cared so little about her own appearance made him wanna rip his own hair out. Was that maybe why she was so different to him? Why he didn't break into hives when they just happened to accidently brush past each other? Why, even though she infuriated him more than anyone else he had ever met, did he feel a little more at ease with her than other girls?

It had to be since she was just like any other of his friends. Just like a boy. Narumi slowly opened his eyes, and they had thoroughly darkened as this final thought struck him.

Kiri Koshiba was different from all those other girls because never ever, in a million years, would she fall in love with him.

As irritation flooded Narumi's eyes again, blinding him, he knew it was time to leave before he completely destroyed Kenchiro's hospital.

The next day at school, Narumi was more agitated about walking through the gates than usual. Not only was his head heavily bandaged and bruised, and he looked like a walking freak show, but for some reason, Narumi the fearless was afraid for the first time in his life.

Afraid of seeing Kiri.

As ridiculous as it sounded, he didn't know how to act around her. After yesterday, Narumi didn't even know if he could look her in the face without the previous day's thoughts coming to mind. His cheeks reddened to a bright crimson. Would she be able to tell what he was thinking? Could she read his mind? Narumi really didn't want to chance it.

When he finally entered his school, Narumi suddenly heard an irritating eruption of coos and gasps from his fan girls as they crowded around him, questions flooding out of their ecstatic mouths.

"Narumi-kun!! What happened to you??"

"OMG NARUMI!! You're forehead looks awful!"

"Narumi!"

"NARUMI!"

"NaRuMi!!"

He could literally feel his vein pulsing as he roared, "SHUT UP!!" and pushed past them violently. As usual Narumi was not in the mood for their obsessive affections and antics.

It just made matters worse when Kei ran brightly up to him with a lollipop in his hand as he giggled, "Naru-Naru!! What happened to your forehead? You look like a mummy!"

"Shut the hell up, Kei!" Narumi hissed darkly.

"Narumi, what happened?" Kazuhiko came up a second later, genuine concern in his voice. "How did you get such an injury? Will you still be able to perform at the next SP show?"

Narumi scratched his cheek as he sighed, "It's not that big of a deal. It's just a scratch. Are you kidding me? Of course I can still perform!!"

"Narumi that doesn't look like just a scratch… Seriously what happened?"

"Um… Um…"

Why couldn't he just tell them what actually happened? That he had been attacked by a couple of drunks protecting Mussy-Head.

Big whoop.

But the way it sounded…

Protecting Mussy-Head…

He couldn't say it aloud. Narumi couldn't stand the overwhelming shyness that came over him from such a stupid thought. His cheeks flared as chagrin bubbled through his body, leaking into his voice.

"It's. Nothing. I. Just… Ran into a pole!"

Narumi pushed past them, not sure if he was running from their questions or the idiocy of his own excuse. Why was he so lame when it came to Mussy-Head? Why couldn't he just act normal? It was slowly driving him insane. The only thoughts that flooded his mind now a days were so convoluted, so ridiculous.

Narumi hated it.

Why couldn't things just be simple? Why couldn't someone just tell him straightforwardly? Why was he being forced to walk through a tangled heap of emotions? What had he done wrong?

Suddenly, Narumi's thoughts were interrupted as he caught sight of an unmistakable, perfectly poofy bob. The thing he had dreaded seeing all day appeared before him first thing in the morning?

Wow.

Someone out there must really hate him.

He stiffened as she walked towards him. Narumi's feet refused to respond when he yelled at them to run for bloody hell. He could only stare in dazed wonder as Kiri came closer and closer. Narumi could only continue to stare ahead in the same dazed manner as she walked right past him, without even making eye contact or muttering a word. After a minute or two, he finally processed what had just happened and whirled around dramatically with an incredulous expression on his face.

WHAT THE # WAS THAT?

Had she seriously just completely and utterly ignored him? After he had risked his brain and face for her ugly mug?? What was her problem??

Ungrateful much??

He should've been the one ignoring her! The one walking coolly and nonchalantly past her as if she was the most insignificant thing in the world to him! He grimaced as he realized could never accomplish such a feat. Because in the very back of his mind, a part he refused to believe even existed, he knew that it could never be true.

But seriously, what was her deal? Just as he was about to run after her, the school bell shrieked violently, and he was forced to head to mathematics.

The day dragged on monotonously as Narumi impatiently awaited lunch. He was still in shock over what had happened mere hours ago? Had Narumi imagined 

it? Had she seriously shown him no regard, even after he risked his butt for her? That was so unlike her. Maybe anyone else would've done that, but Mussy-Head would've at least said an infuriating "Hi Naru-naru," and taken a glance at his wound. Something must've been up. And he intended to **f**ind out what.

At lunch, he searched for Kiri, and of course he found her sitting in her usual place sitting next to the annoying kid and glasses girl. Everything seemed to be the usual, she seemed to be acting what could be called normal. Until he came into sight and called out her name angrily. Their eyes made contact, and Kiri's eyebrows raised ever so slightly, just before she got up, threw out her lunch, and went outside in strides that were a little faster than standard walk.

Yep.

She was definitely avoiding him.

As he ran after her, she too began running, the amount of people around them slowly reducing as they ran towards the back area of the premises. Narumi easily overpowered her after a short time, most likely because of her current state. Kiri slowly huffed to a stop, sweat dripping down her nose as she coughed and gasped for breath. She didn't have much time to recover as Narumi's hands slammed on either side of her face, trapping her.

"Narumi-senpia, what's your deal?" she coughed as she tried to push him away.

His eyes widened drastically.

"Y-you called me by my real name…"

"What of it?" Kiri answered shortly. Her eyes wouldn't meet his as she impassively stared at the space next to Narumi's head.

"You never call me that. And my deal? WHAT'S MY DEAL?? What the hell is your deal?? Why are you avoiding me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do, are you trying to annoy the crap out of me on purpose?? Look at me dammit!!"

And as Kiri finally glanced at him, it wasn't so much a look as it was a deathly glare. Narumi shivered for a moment but held his place.

"Fine. You're right. I have been avoiding you."

"Why?" he demanded impatiently, wanting her to just get to the point.

She hesitated, only for a moment, a tint or what could be called uncertainty hiding in her eyes. If Narumi hadn't been so enraged, he might have noticed it, but instead, he decided to yell, "Answer me!"

And as Kiri's eyes met his again, all uncertainty and second thoughts cleared from them and her voice, her icy glare did not move from his as she hissed chillingly,

"Because I hate you."

**:P My longest one yet! Lol since I felt so bad that I haven't updated in so long, this one is twice as long as chapter 1! Ugh… School is such a drag! I'll try my very best to update as soon as possible from now on.**

**Please tell me what you think of my story and my writing!! I love, love, love getting reviews! (Especially long ones!) And I love hearing what people think lol. **

**I must receive 20 reviews till I update! But I promise that's the most I'll ever ask for. :P Can't wait for the next chapter! How will Narumi respond??**

**xoxo**

**fmailoveyou**


	5. More Than I Thought I Did

**Ahh! School is killing me! Lol finally got the reviews, awesome! Thank you guys so much for your support. I probably wouldn't even finish this story if your reviews didn't keep me going. :P**

**KiriXNarumi Forever!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop and sadly I never shall. **

**Chapter 5**

**More than I Thought I Did**

Had the world ended?

Had he died and was trapped in some sort of cruel, sadistic joke?

It almost felt like Narumi was living outside himself and watching some pathetic loser eat, sleep, and drudge through the day as if it were his own personal, never-ending hell. Why did Mussy-head's stupid words have so much power over him? How could he be so weak? So drastically affected by her whim?

Just 4 simple words had sucked the joy out of living. Just one simple explanation had seemingly ruined his life.

"Because I hate you."

Who was the idiot who said, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me"? What a load of crap. Words definitely hurt.

They kinda hurt a lot.

Kiri's words had almost felt like a bomb. Unexpected, shocking, and staggeringly painful, as he tried to clear the endless destruction in his heart.

Even a week after the incident, Narumi was still noticeably shaken.

He would never forget the look on her face, as she threw him out of her life like trash. A look of pure malice, irrefutable and genuine malevolence that had forced Narumi to come to a realization.

Maybe that's what he was to her.

Trash.

Garbage.

Rubbish.

Perhaps he had always been that way to Kiri, an annoyance that could be disposed of without a thought. At that very moment, he would have loved to say he hated her, with a passion that was so ardent, it couldn't be imagined in any way, shape, or form. He would have loved to denounce his association with her, to dismiss her existence, and go on with his daily routine. But no matter how adamantly Narumi refused to admit it, he always knew that Kiri wasn't trash to him. She never had been. Why else would she haunt his dreams for the past week, her words carving themselves slowly and painfully into his heart as the seconds ticked by? She had always been someone of notability to Narumi from the start. At first an interesting annoyance, then a fierce rival, and now…

What was she to him now?

He found himself asking this question more and more frequently as life continued in a colorless, useless fashion. How did he feel about her? Why was he so brutally affected by her harmless words? Why couldn't someone just tell him the reason? Shouldn't he at least know why his life had been shattered and his mind lost to insanity? Didn't trash at least deserve to know that?

Even his friends had noticed his world falling down around him.

"Narumi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Normally, Narumi would have gaped at Kazuhiko for using such a word, let alone losing his temper, but instead, he stared desolately at the space next to his best friend's head, asking himself for the 37th time if his heart was even beating.

"I don't know what you're talking about….."

"Don't give me nonsense. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," Kazuhiko muttered heatedly. "You haven't picked up your scissors even once this entire week, you've barely been touching your food, and at times, I'm not even sure if you're breathing."

"Yeah! Yeah! Naru-naru still looks like a mummy, even with his bandages off!" Kei piped up as he popped his head out of nowhere.

Narumi gingerly touched the place where he had been struck by a beer bottle blow from a drunk. A jagged, thin scar met his fingers right above his left eyebrow. A haunting reminder of the girl who had been lingering in his mind and setting off hundreds of questions with no answers for what seemed to be forever. He hadn't even recalled removing the bandage.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it…," Narumi mumbled as he slowly stood up and gathered his things.

"How can I not worry?" Kazuhiko answered, more than obviously irritated. "The next SP show is in three days and you're a wreck!"

"It's nothing," Narumi answered listlessly as he departed the classroom. And that's how he truly felt about the world right now. It was truly nothing. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment. He was far too distracted to even care about anything. How long would this last? Narumi wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Why was he being so pathetic? She had only said she hated him. It wasn't as if she died or anything. It wasn't as if the world had ended. So why did it feel that way?

If it had been any other person, he wouldn't have been affected like this. He would have retorted back with a dramatic, "Well I never liked you anyway!" or at the very least a simple, "shut up". He would've gotten pissed or furious, and complained about that person nonstop for the entire week.

But when Kiri had uttered those words to him, he couldn't reply, his words were lost. He could only stare as she brushed off his hands and walked away without even looking back once. No matter how much he desired it, he couldn't get pissed, let alone angry. He couldn't even find his voice.

Maybe it was because it was almost as if his worst fears had been verified. Maybe he had always known in the back of his mind that Kiri hated him, but refused to believe it. Now, it was almost as if all hope of them establishing a decent relationship was lost because of her confirmation.

But if he had always known of her hate, why was he so conflicted by it? Why couldn't he just let it go and accept it? Was it possible that…

A thought flashed through his mind innocuously as he suddenly caught sight of Mussy-head's perfectly, puffy bob.

Did he actually like her more than he thought he had?

He reached out a hand to touch her, to stop Kiri in her tracks, but his own hand was abruptly stopped by the glass window clearly in front of him.

Narumi had so many emotions racing through his mind, that he wasn't sure what was what anymore. Even though her reply of hate had been more than straight-forward, it just wasn't enough. Instead of answering his queries, it had just created a million more.

It was almost as if the reason Narumi had been so restless and despondent was because he wasn't satisfied.

He needed more from her.

He needed to know why, what he could've possibly done to change things, what he should've done. Even if she refused to answer those things, he would've just been happy meeting her stare or hearing her voice.

Anything at all.

But she had avoided him the entire week, refused to acknowledge his existence, and dismissed any mention of him. She was being serious. She really did hate him. If that was the case, Narumi should've given up, stopped bothering with her.

But somehow, he just couldn't let it end like this. It was far too soon. After all they had been through together, the weight of her cancer tearing away at his sanity, it couldn't be over just like that. There needed to be a good reason. He needed to know that reason.

Narumi opted to rest his hand on the glass, and watch as Kiri continued to meander by slowly.

This is what he had told himself, over and over again, but it was hard to act on an impulse that didn't exist. He couldn't face her as well, couldn't meet her eyes without his cowardice returning. And that exact cowardice caused him to be more ashamed, and to drift even farther away from her side. It was almost like he didn't know himself anymore. If he hadn't been so dejected, he would've been repulsed and disgusted with himself.

Just seeing her hurt and he couldn't even begin to explain his abhorrence with the feeling pounding in his chest. Why couldn't he simply get it over with? In a mere week he had been reduced from a man to a mouse.

But what if he actually did confront her?

What if he actually did ask her the reason why?

**What if she made it clear that things were far beyond repair? **

Then all hope would truly be lost, and Narumi didn't know what he would do if it ever came to that.

As the endless questions, emotions, and confusion waged war in Narumi's consciousness, he wasn't sure if his eyes were working right. Maybe he'd finally snapped. As he was watching Kiri walk gracefully out of his line of sight, he could've sworn that he saw her suddenly collapse. His heart dropped, and he was positive after all the abuse, it had completely stopped. He was finally dead.

So why was it, that his legs raced through the hallways uncontrollably, jumped down flights of stairs, and desperately ran as if there was no tomorrow? Why was his breath so hot that it felt chillingly cold as he gasped for more air that he didn't need? And why as he reached for Kiri with urgent, frantic fingers did they tremble harder than what pounded in his head? He couldn't possibly be dead. But maybe Kiri was.

Since, class was in session at the moment, no one was around when Narumi finally reached Kiri. She was probably skipping class again. As his hand reached her face, he recoiled and she staggered upward in frail surprise at his touch.

So hot!

His hand burned as her skin lingered in tingling traces.

He wasn't too sure if she had a fever; it seemed more like she was on fire. As Kiri wavered away painfully, Narumi didn't even pause to think as he stopped her.

"What are you doing???? Are you insane?? You need to get to the infirmary!! Now!!"

Kiri turned on him, almost falling over in her haste, the coldness of her eyes dulled over by delirium from her smoldering skin.

"Leave… me alone.. I'm… just fine.."

"No, you're not! I'm taking you to the infirmary whether I have to drag you there or not!!!" Narumi yelled angrily as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her along without a thought.

"No.. I don't want to… Stop being so annoying…," she resisted feebly, digging her heels in the dirt to stop him.

"Annoying?? I'll show you annoying!!" Narumi retorted as he proceeded to pick Kiri up and carry her under his arm, almost like a sack of rice.

"What.. do you … think you're doing…?" Kiri huffed. "Why… don't you just.. mind you're… own business…?"

"Like hell I will!! If you forgot, you just collapsed less than 5 minutes ago!!! Is your fever frying your brain???"

"Why… are you even…. bothering… with me…? I…. hate…. you…. Why can't… you…just….leave…. me alone…"

"Screw that!! I don't give a crap if you hate me!! I don't care!!! I'll do whatever I want!! You can't stop me!!" Narumi hissed furiously, not hearing his own words in his rant. "I'm not gonna listen to the stupid excuses of a girl as uncute as you, so you might as well give up and behave!!!!"

Kiri hesitated and a long silence followed before she finally muttered, "I'm… the stupid one…?"

As the nurse looked at the thermometer again, she was forced to do a double take as her mouth dropped open. "105 degrees Fahrenheit???" she exclaimed shrilly. "We need to get her to the hospital right now!!"

"Mussy-head!! You heard her!! Get up! We're going to the hospital!!!"

But as Narumi turned, he saw that his words were wasted on her since she had already drifted out of consciousness.

Kiri Koshiba opened her eyes slowly as sunlight leaked into the room, blinding her.

What was this strange smell? Anesthetic..?

Her head pounded and her vision blurred as she tried to make sense of what happened.

Wasn't she just at school a second ago?

As she gradually realized her surroundings, she figured out that she must be in Kenchiro's family's hospital. She recognized the room almost instantly, and questions popped in her head curiously.

How did she get here?

What happened?

As she turned her body to get more comfortable, her eyes widened gently as she noticed Narumi's head lying near her hand, his form slumped in a chair.

Was this another dream about him? She sighed as she aimlessly wondered why he was a regular visitor in her sleep. She couldn't make any sense of it, but decided to dismiss the question for now.

Slowly, she reached out till her fingers felt the warmth of his face, and laughed as his eyes shot open, his arms flailed around wildly, and he ensued to fall out of his chair.

So it wasn't a dream after all.

"Mussy-head???? You're finally awake?? Christ, you scared me!!" Narumi breathed as he shot up and slid back into the chair.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember? You fainted from your fever and we had to take you to the hospital! Thank god it finally went down!!"

"Oh…What time is it..?"

Narumi's eyes popped open as he checked his watch, his mouth falling slack. "3 PM???? AH I MISSED SCHOOL. MY DAD IS GONNA KILL ME."

"Sleeping in so late… what an irresponsible person."

"You. Are. So. Not. Cute. At. All!!! Whose fault do you think this is?? I stayed up till at least 4:30 am and you still didn't wake up!! It was like you were dead!!!"

Kiri froze, her eyes widening almost unnoticeably, but staying that way. "You stayed with me? All night…?"

"So what if I did?!!!"

"Why?"

This time, Narumi was the one who froze as he stared long and hard past Kiri, his lips parted, inaudible words leaking out of them.

What was he thinking?

"Naru-naru?"

"ARG!! I DON'T KNOW!! DON'T ASK ME I JUST DID!!!! IT'S NOT LIKE IT MEANT ANYTHING!! DON'T LOOK TOO MUCH INTO IT, MUSSY-HEAD!!!"

A young nurse popped her head through the door and looked at Narumi disapprovingly. "Sir, please, you're disturbing the other patients. If you don't quiet down I'll have to ask you to leave."

"S-sorry," Narumi answered sheepishly.

"But why did you bother…? I said I hated you.."

Narumi's head thudded to the mattress, his face away from Kiri. "Whatever. I don't really care what a girl as uncute as you thinks. I'll do whatever I want."

A long pause lingered between them, so stretched out, that Narumi considered leaving the room to escape the awkwardness.

But suddenly, Kiri muttered, "I'm sorry, Narumi."

"Huh?"

"I lied."

"Eh???"

As he looked up at Kiri, he almost jumped back in surprise to see that she was already staring at him. But he couldn't look away from her gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"I lied. I don't really hate you at all."

"What?? Then… why would you say something like that…?"

Kiri hesitated, only for a moment as she broke eye-contact with Narumi to stare out the window.

"I… have cancer. You already know this."

Narumi nodded, befuddled at her answer.

"They say I have a tumor in my brain. If it isn't fixed, I'll die."

Narumi's heart skipped 3 beats, and his face paled as he gawked at Kiri's unmoving expression. He had always known this was a definite possibility, but he'd never actually imagined it to be true. He'd been fooling himself. She held out a hand, stretching her fingers, examining them lazily.

"Dr. Higa has already told me that I'm starting to lose the use of my hands from the tumor. I… may never be able to hold scissors again. You've noticed it, haven't you? How my cuts aren't so graceful anymore? I can't cut as quickly either."

Narumi's mind couldn't think straight. What was happening right now? None of this could be true. It had to be some sort of sick lie. He hadn't imagined it would ever be this bad.

"So in two weeks when school ends, I have to leave school, and stay at a specialized hospital in Kyoto 24-7 to undergo chemotherapy and be under constant care."

This couldn't be happening. For the first time in his life, Narumi prayed for a nightmare.

"That is the only possibly way of curing my cancer. So I had no choice in the matter, and I was sure I could do it without a second thought. But…,"

"But…..?" Narumi whispered after remembering to breathe.

"….As time went on.. The more I got to really know you; I realized you weren't such an idiotic jerk. I found, that my resolve was weakening. I… didn't really want to leave. And after you saved me from that drunk, I realized that maybe……"

"What?"

Kiri finally looked him square in the eye as she said the last few words, her own unwavering.

"Maybe I meant more to you than I thought I did."

Narumi's face reddened to a deep shade of crimson, and as he opened his mouth to deny it, Kiri continued slowly.

"And when I lost my composure… when you were injured… I guess… I realized that you meant more to me than I thought you did before. I showed a side of me to you that I've never shown anyone since I was nine. It was a hard feeling to describe. I still can't quite understand it really."

Narumi's face continued to flush like crazy, his mouth agape at her words. What was she saying? What could she possibly mean? Was she reading his mind and repeating his words back to him? This was the exact realization he had made yesterday.

"But if that really was the case, then it would just make the whole hospital thing harder for the both of us. It was hard enough that I had to leave behind my other friends. There's a chance I might never see them again. So that's why I didn't tell anyone about my cancer. I don't want to make anyone worry. I don't want to cause them trouble."

**Huh?**

"But I didn't want to cause you trouble either. So I thought I'd make it easier for both of us by telling you that I hate you."

**What?**

"If you thought I hated you, I assumed you would complain about me and say you hate me too. I thought then you might start to actually hate me, and then there wouldn't be an issue anymore and my leaving wouldn't trouble anyone. That's just your personality, Naru-N----"

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT," Narumi cut her off suddenly as he jumped out of his chair. "SO YOU'RE TELLING ME, THAT YOU TOLD ME YOU HATE ME, CAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO _trouble ME?"_

"Yes. If you didn't notice, that's what I just said."

"ARE YOU INSANE??? HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET,MUSSY-HEAD??? THAT TROUBLED ME EVEN MORE!!!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS LAST WEEK?????"

"Well since I'm not you, it's obvious that that's impossible."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! I'M SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Eh… aren't you always Naru-naru?"

"IDIOT!! OF COURSE YOU LEAVING WOULD BOTHER ME! BUT IT WOULD BOTHER ME EVEN MORE IF YOU DIDN'T GO AND YOU JUST LET YOURSELF DIE LIKE AN IDIOT!!!!" Narumi slumped back in his chair, running a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh. "I can't believe that's the only reason you would say something like that. How dumb!!!"

"That wasn't the only reason."

"Eh?"

"I.. didn't want to be bothered by leaving you behind either, or any of my other friends. Since they didn't know about my cancer, they wouldn't be bothered and they would have nothing to do with the matter. But you… had already gotten yourself involved, and I found it harder to not be bothered. So I thought if you hated me, then I would stop caring as well."

"Idiot."

Kiri looked Narumi in the face with the usual monotone glare that she gave him. "Who's the idiot? Yelling in a hospital?"

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU WERE PISSING ME OFF!!!" Narumi let out a sigh as he ruffled his hair. "But you're wrong. It's not 'bothered'. That word isn't the right one. All of us, your friends and I, would be 'concerned' and would want you to go to the hospital so you can hurry up and get better. You wouldn't get 'bothered' by leaving me behind because you wouldn't be leaving me behind. I'm just one of the reasons you have to get better and come back not matter what!! Got it, idiot? "

Another silence passed between them, this one the longest one yet, and Kiri's stare was beginning to make Narumi self-conscious. Something in her eyes changed ever so slightly. Had his words reached her?

"What…?" Narumi shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"………. Wow. How cool."

"Are you making fun of me????"

"No, Narumi- _**Senpai. **__Please,_ give me more words of wisdom."

"Shut up!!!"

A gentle smile spread across Kiri's face, the same smile she had given him when he gave her that ugly stuffed rabbit. His anger dissipated in an instant, just like it had that day, and he could only continue to stare at her.

What a weird girl.

But this feeling coursing through his veins, causing his heart to race, his mind to numb, and all sense to be lost without reason. What was it? Why did it continue to pester him?

He stood up and turned his back to her, scratching his neck thoughtfully as he mumbled to distract himself, "The others too. You should tell them. They should be reasons that you have to come back no matter what too."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right!! I'm a super-genius!! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!!"

"Ah genius-san. You should stop yelling before the nurse comes back."

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!"

A light-hearted laugh escaped Kiri's lips, and Narumi pondered the last time he had heard it. It had felt like an eternity. Hearing it was almost like a blind man gaining sight, a glimpse of heaven. Why did he feel this way?

"I wonder…" Kiri started yawning.

"What?"

"It feels different… The way I feel about you. I wonder what changed."

Narumi couldn't control as he spun around, grabbed Kiri's shoulders, and words flew out of his mouth before he could consider them.

"Actually, Mussy-head, me too. Lately, I've been thinki--!!"

An arm slithered around Narumi, and an uncontrollable shudder leaked through his bones as he peered over his shoulder terrifyingly.

"Please continue Narumi. I'd love to know what on Earth has been going through your head," said Kazuhiko, not even trying to hide the chill in his voice.

"K-K-K-Kazuhiko!! What are you d-d-doing h-here?"

"We're all here. We heard about Koshiba-san getting admitted to the hospital yesterday and we became worried. What I want to know is where you were during school today."

"Tee hee, Pervy Naru-naru was with Kiri!!!" Kei exclaimed as he rushed into the room and threw his arms around her.

"Who're you calling pervy?? And get off her Kei!!!" Narumi hissed.

"**You **get off **Me** Kirity!!" Iori yelled angrily after Kei.

"Kiri! Kiri! Are you alright?" Tanako and Taro said in unison.

And as the whole gang gathered in the tiny hospital room, Kiri and Narumi's eyes met for the slightest second, and neither could control as a smile made its way through their features.

Well, at least everything was alright at the moment.

Even if the future lying ahead still looked undoubtedly dim, hope had been found.

And another emotion that neither could explain, was growing, blossoming, and taking shape as their days together continued.

But what was that emotion?

**I hope you enjoyed this and I need 20 reviews before my next update!! I love reading your reviews (especially long ones) and I really appreciate them. Thank you!!**

**What are the strange emotions that Kiri and Narumi are experiencing? Are their feelings one and the same? Or is one different from the other?**


End file.
